


The Best Medicine

by coffinkicker



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Anal Fingering, Beta!Noiz - Freeform, Blow Jobs, Fluff, M/M, Shameless Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, minkounoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 17:25:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2356502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffinkicker/pseuds/coffinkicker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Featuring Beta!Noiz. <br/>Noiz is feeling a little under the weather, but knowing how stubborn he is his two boyfriends have to use force to get him to do what's best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Medicine

**Author's Note:**

> my friend, fucktoynoiz on tumblr wanted a fic with Beta!Noiz and had some awesome ideas so i just went with them :)

It started with a sneeze. 

Koujaku was in the kitchen fixing lunch when the sound echoed off the walls into the open space connecting the kitchen and living room. He had stopped his chopping and turned his head, looking to the teenager in the other room. 

Noiz had been sprawled out on the couch, his coil open as he played a video game. The boy was usually fairly quiet as he played video games and the man had learned after long observation that it was due to immense focus. However, after the sneeze left the small body it was followed with a loud “Fuck!” Not a moment later the game announcer's deep loud voice bellowed a loud “Game Over.”

“Wow you died already, brat?” The dark haired man quipped to the younger, smirking as he went back to chopping the vegetables laid out in front of him. Noiz mumbled before he yelled back “Shut it, old man! It wasn't my fault, it was my damn nose's fault.” The last part came out in a pouty mumble and was almost unheard as he started a new game. Koujaku wasn't sure why he always had his music and games up so loud when he plays on his coil, it's right by his face. He can't help but worry he's eventually going to go deaf. 

 

Since then, into the next day or two Noiz was oddly quieter than usual besides the coughs and sneezes he let out here and there. Koujaku had tried to get him to eat soup the day before but the boy just made a face of disgust and shoved a lollipop into his mouth, mumbling something about wanting pizza for dinner as he went back to typing something on his coil. 

Shaking his head as he watched the boy play on his coil again, he cleaned up around the kitchen. He knew he needed to get the teenager to do something for his own health and admit to himself he wasn't feeling good. He wasn't sure if he just couldn't feel it, or if he just denied it but he definitely had a fever. His face in the past few days was in a constant flushed-pink state and he was a constant heat-source in bed between him and Mink. Koujaku faintly even remembers the oldest of the three had woken up in the middle of the night, complaining angrily as he threw the covers off of him. 

He jumped a little as he felt a presence behind him and a hand on his shoulder, pulling him away from his thoughts. Turning around he let out a breath, seeing it was Mink. “Geeze you scared me.” Usually he can smell the cinnamon scent that comes with his boyfriend's presence but he must have been too preoccupied in his thinking. 

“Sorry.” Came the rumbled apology as he kissed the slightly shorter man gently, looking over his shoulder to the living room. “He still sick?” 

Koujaku rolled his eyes, turning back around as they both gazed at the oblivious teenager. “Yes and in denial about it. That idiot isn't going to get any better if he keeps eating junk food and staying up late instead of getting proper rest you know.” He knew he sounded like a worried mother but he really did care about the other, chalking it up to being older, responsible and of course, being his boyfriend. 

He let out a soft sigh at the feeling of muscular arms wrapping around his waist from behind and a firm jaw resting on his shoulder. He leaned into the touch, not taking his gaze away from the teenager in the living room. The boy wiped his nose on his sleeve and sniffled, not taking an eye off his coil. “Gross... We need to do something.” Mink grumbled lowly. Koujaku knew Mink cared about Noiz's well-being just as much as he did, but he was worse at showing it. 

 

At first, when this whole thing began he wasn't sure if it was going to work out. Koujaku really thought Mink saw the boy as nothing more than an annoying pest. However, he eventually realized just how much he actually likes the boy. It was one night when Noiz was staying over before he had moved into the place with the two. The younger had stayed up late, claiming he was working on programming of some type and quipped that he “didn't need a bedtime like you old geezers.” Koujaku huffed resorted to bed, relaxing as he felt Mink's body pressed against him close. 

Sometime in the middle of the night, he woke up, not feeling the warm muscular arms wrapped around him anymore. Still half asleep, he rolled over, flopping an arm around the slightly bigger man, pressing his face into the other's warm back. However his eyes flew open in surprise as he felt another arm around his boyfriend. He leaned up, peeking over the broad shoulder, seeing Noiz curled up into Mink's chest, the strong arms he was so familiar with holding tight onto the small boy. The boy looked like he lazily had thrown clothes off, his cat-eared hat still halfway under his head, on the verge of falling off the bed. His short sleeve jacket still on but unzipped and off the shoulder. He huffed a laugh quietly to not wake the two up and laid back down, nuzzling up to his bigger boyfriend.

 

The rest of their day progressed as usual. Mink finished up some things he started working on the night before, glasses halfway perched on his arched nose as he sat at his work table. Koujaku was reading over the paper at the dinner table. Upon hearing shuffling footsteps entering into the room, the black haired man looked up from his paper. Noiz's face was flush as had become normal lately, his hands in his pockets as he shuffled over to the counter, crawling up onto it. Koujaku cringed, frowning. “Noiz, get off the counter I just fucking cleaned that today, will you?” The teen grumbled and hopped off, obeying him, to the man's surprise. 

“So what's for dinner, old man? Can we pleeeeease get pizza from that one place I like?” As he asked, he hopped into Koujaku's lap, interrupting what he was doing, being forced to lean back to make room for the small boy.

“Noiz, you shouldn't be eating all that crap when you're sick. I know you like to pretend you aren't but you need to eat soup or drink lots of water and get rest or you won't get any better.” He pulled off the younger's cat ear hat he was so fond of and set it on the table, stroking the boy's cheek gently. Noiz grumbled, frowning a little angrily and bit on Koujaku's finger a little. Not enough to cause harm but with his sharp teeth, enough to leave a mark. It was almost a weird loving gesture Noiz did, varying on how much pressure he put behind it. When he was calm he'd bite a little on him or Mink; however they found out that those small sharp teeth of his can cause serious damage if he wanted it to. 

“Brat, i'm serious. Mink and I want you to get better so we don't have you germing up the house anymore. Speaking of, we have handkerchiefs you know instead of getting your gross snot on your clothes, idiot.” At that, the teenager huffed, getting off the man's lap. “I'm not sick okay! I feel just fucking fine and you and the big idiot need to stop worrying about me so much. You're my boyfriends not my parents.”

With another huff, he grabbed his hat off the table, shoving it back on his head and angrily stomped into the other room, opening his coil and starting up one of his favorite games. 

Koujaku sighed exasperatedly, looking over to Mink who had sat back in his chair, pulling his glasses off to rub his temples a little. “This is starting to become a nuisance.” Mink grumbled, standing up and setting his glasses on the table. Koujaku blinked, confused as Mink calmly made his way into the living room. Questioning where the older man was going, he followed, leaving his paper on the table. 

Noiz was sitting on the floor, cross-legged, coughing a little but continuing to obliviously play his video game, not noticing the large man standing behind him. Said man leaned down, wrapping his arms around Noiz's small body, grabbing around his legs as he began to pick him up. The boy shouted, kicking around a little and Koujaku was worried Mink would drop him if he kicked around like that, however Mink adjusted his hold on the boy, moving to carry him bridal style. “What the hell are you doing, Caveman?! I'm playing my damn game!” 

“Not anymore you're not.” Mink responded, grabbing the coil off of Noiz's wrist, throwing it on the couch, the screens closing on impact. Noiz looked incredulously at the older man before he began squirming around again. “What is this about?! You better hope my coil isn't broken or you're buying me a new one!” Mink just nodded once before he began carrying his small boyfriend into the bedroom, Koujaku following right behind him. 

“You're sick. You need to be in bed now quit being stupid and relax.” Mink said, leaning down as he laid the teenager on the bed, taking off his hat and unzipping his jacket. Noiz growled a little and bit on Mink's nearest hand, squirming around. “I said i'm fine! I-” His yelling was interrupted by a coughing fit. 

Mink huffed and stepped back, looking to Koujaku for help. The man sighed softly, looking at Mink's hand. “You okay?” With a short nod, he held up his hand. It was bleeding a little, the bite just barely opened the skin. Koujaku knew Mink needed help getting the boy to cooperate. Mink usually acted with force, which was either hit or miss with Noiz depending on the situation. He figured right now care might go over better than force in the boy's sick state. Koujaku sat down on the bed next to the coughing boy, rubbing his back. “Idiot.” He mumbled as the boy's coughing fit ended. Without another argument, Noiz let his boyfriends strip him of his regular clothes and into warm sleep pants and a long sleeve shirt, after he mumbled something about being cold. 

Koujaku ended up on the bed with Noiz, hugging and holding him close. Mink sat next to them, his hand on Noiz's forehead, checking his fever. With a small noise, he pulled his hand away, letting out a breath. After Mink pulled his hand away, Noiz shivered again, curling up a little closer to Koujaku. Without a thought, the black haired man brought his lips to the boy's neck and shoulder, kissing all along the expanse of skin. With a grumble, Noiz moved his head the opposite way, leaning a little to give him more room. “What are you doing, old man?” Koujaku chuckled softly, trailing more kisses along his neck, and up over his jaw. “Warming you up, brat. You acted like you were cold.” He grabbed Noiz's chin, pulling him to look back at him. The boy's face was still flushed-pink from his fever but even a bit more pink now from the light kisses he was being given. The dark haired man didn't even think before he pressed his lips to his smaller boyfriend's lips, kissing him slowly. Noiz slowly began to kiss back, inviting Koujaku's tongue in against his own.

Neither of them had noticed as Mink got up silently from his spot, moving to the other side of the bed. He got on the bed and settled in behind Noiz's small body, leaving his own kisses along the back of the boy's neck. Noiz shivered and pulled away from their kiss, blushing somehow more than he had before. “I think i'm warm now.” 

With a soft laugh, Koujaku ran his hand gently down Noiz's slender body, stopping at his crotch, trailing his fingertips along the bulge. “You certainly are warm down here.” Noiz whimpered softly, trying to curl up into himself, a little embarrassed. Koujaku blinked a little, surprised. He wasn't used to seeing his boyfriend be embarrassed that easily about such a thing but he guessed the fever was causing a mood shift. He kinda liked it as a new change. Koujaku looked to Mink in a quick silent conversation before Mink wrapped his arms around the boy's body, pulling him close so he was leaning back against the man, making it so Noiz was unable to curl up again. “W-What are you two doing?!” 

Mink pulled the teen's shirt up to the top of his chest, the pair watching the dark haired man kiss his way down the other's body. After a moment, Mink pulled the boy's jaw toward him wasting no time in kissing him deeply, his tongue making it's way into the younger boy's mouth. Koujaku trailed his fingertips over every visible inch of Noiz's slim form, his fingers hooking under the waistband of the pants as his lips trailed down to the small bit of hair at the base. 

Noiz pulled away from the intimate kiss, a little bit of drool sliding down his chin. He brought his hand down and pressed at the man's head, pushing him away almost weakly. “Idiots, you're both going to get sick too!” 

Mink laughed lowly, grabbing the boy's arm and pulled it back, pinning both arms to his small chest, lacing his strong fingers with the boy's slim ones to keep them there. “It's okay.” Mink rumbled into Noiz's ear, licking the shell softly, along one of his piercings. A shiver came from the smaller body, his head falling back. Koujaku smirked a little, continuing what he was doing now that the hand wasn't keeping him from his goal. “We're trying to make you feel better, dummy. Just enjoy it.” Drawing out the the last few words, his breath softly ghosting over Noiz's erection now that it had been freed from the pants. The boy seemed to be more sensitive due to his sickness Koujaku noted, as he heard a small whimper come from the younger's mouth. 

Slowly he licked along the underside, his tongue gliding softly over the ladder piercings along the length. Hips jerked up with a whine and the man had to hold the hips down, chuckling softly to himself. He didn't want to tease the boy too much, since he was trying to help him feel better but he couldn't deny it was the best seeing how frustrated his boyfriend got when he took it too far. Taking the hard cock into his mouth, he closed his eyes and braced his hand around the base. He took him as far in as he could, his tongue rolling against the piercings. Hearing a gasp from above, he continued as he was, occasionally nibbling and pulling on a piercing with his teeth.

While he continued working his mouth, Mink watched the reactions on his boyfriend's blushing face. He smirked a little to himself, whispering in the pierced ear. “You look so nice like this; cheeks pink and a lusty look in your eyes.” Noiz only had time to let out another whine before his lips were captured by Mink's, a deep searing kiss shared between them, tongues dancing against one another's. The dark haired man down between the boy's legs looked up, watching his boyfriend as he sucked harder, scraping his teeth lightly as he reached the head, causing Noiz's body to jerk with a surprised noise. He continued that pattern of sucking and teeth scraping, squeezing his hand a little more around the base when he came up. Seeing his boyfriend's body begin to shake a little more than usual, he pulled off with a small noise, sitting up.

Noiz pulled away from the other man's lips, letting out a disappointed noise. “W-Why did you stop? I was getting close!” He complained, his breath coming out in soft puffs. 

Koujaku looked between Mink's calm face and cloudy eyes to Noiz's flustered, almost annoyed face. “I think Mink should be helping a little more.” The dark haired man commented, focusing his eyes to look into the man in question's. Mink's expression didn't change but he let out a noise of agreement, bringing his long fingers to the boy's mouth, prodding him to open. Parting his lips, he let in one of the large fingers, nipping and biting it softly before letting his tongue flick against the pad of his finger. With a little more force, Mink pushed another digit and Noiz accepted almost greedily, sucking and licking, occasionally biting lightly with his sharp little teeth. Koujaku just watched, his eyelashes fluttering a little at the sight, wanting to reach down and rub against his own hardness but this was for Noiz. Instead he reached down and stroked the boy's throbbing cock, swiping his thumb over the tip and catching the precum. 

After he felt his fingers were covered sufficiently, the oldest man pulled out his fingers, moving his hand down under the boy. He adjusted his position a little with Noiz to be able to get the right angle. Noiz just laid there, his eyebrows furrowed, his lips glossy from sucking on the man's fingers. Koujaku spread the boy's legs apart, pulling off his sleep pants and held his legs open as Mink slowly dipped one of his long fingers in. The teenager gasped, biting on his lip, toying with one of his lip rings. Pressing his finger in a little more, he attached his lips to the boy's slender neck. Mink thrust his finger in until he felt he was able to take a second finger. Koujaku watched, a tight grip on the boy's hard length. Noiz bucked his hips back and forth onto Mink's strong fingers as they thrust slowly. “Fuck, come on give me more.” The boy groaned, his back arching a little, one hand gripping the sheets tight and the other draped over his forehead. His dark haired boyfriend smirked and shook his head. “Needy little twit. You're lucky we don't tease you more.” Despite his words, he leaned back down and flicked the tip of his tongue over and around the tip of the swollen erection, tonguing the piercing going through it. Noiz's body shook, his hand reaching down as he hurriedly pushed the man's head down, forcing him to take the entire length down. Koujaku sputtered a little in surprise and pulled off, coughing and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, sending only a glare up at the boy who only replied with a smirk. He pushed the man's head down again a little easier this time, not pushing him down all the way. Despite his actions Koujaku just went with it, taking him back into his mouth, sucking and bobbing his head up and down, applying pressure to the underside as he would pull off and did it over and over again. 

As they continued, Noiz was moaning louder, panting heavily, his hips rocking in a motion between the thrusting fingers and his other boyfriend's hot mouth. Mink kissed and bit along the other's neck and shoulder, deep groans of contentment flowing from his throat. They both gradually heard the teen's breathe becoming more labored and hurried, his abdominal muscles tightening. Mink made sure to hit deep inside him now, Koujaku taking the boy deeper, his thumb and forefinger tightening around the base, hand pressed against his groin. Both men were doing their best to push their boyfriend over the edge and they could tell he was about to any minute. Noiz panted heavily, his eyes tightening shut as a wave rushed over him. He cried out, his hips jerking, one hand clawing at the bed, the other gripping at the black hair as he released. “Fuck yes!” Koujaku pulled off his length until he was at the head, sucking softly, squeezing the base. Noiz's small body jerked, sensitive as his boyfriend made sure he got it all before swallowing it down. 

Panting heavily, the teen's body relaxed, his head falling back against Mink's strong shoulder. Koujaku crawled up, grabbing the blanket and curled up next to the boy, kissing his neck once softly. Behind Noiz, Mink wrapped his arms around the boy, pulling them into spooning position. Koujaku smiled and covered all three up. The black haired man nuzzled the other's cheek, about to press a kiss to Noiz's lips. The boy grumbled, making a face. “Ew don't kiss me after I just jizzed in your mouth, sicko.” Koujaku smirked and laughed, fighting to get a kiss anyways. “Never stopped you with either of us before, call it payback.” 

They all laid there for a while, content to be wrapped up together and helping to keep their sick boyfriend warm. Noiz asked about them and offered to give them both head but they declined. It was all about the teen because they wanted him to feel better. Koujaku got up eventually, claiming to go make some soup for dinner and bring it to his bedridden boyfriend. After the boy made a face and got a scolding from Mink, he huffed in defeat. The objective was to make Noiz feel better, even if it had to be obtained by force.


End file.
